


Do I Have Something Like That?

by MysticMoonhigh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, M/M, Oneshot, Pre-Established Relationship, Smut, fluffy sex, horn!kink, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMoonhigh/pseuds/MysticMoonhigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the tumblr post I made: Does anybody know any demon!Dean fics where Cas makes Dean climax by basically giving his demon horns a hand job because I want this so badly out of life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I Have Something Like That?

Dean is lounging on the couch, Cas pressed into his back, eyes glued to the television, which was displaying an old rerun of star trek. He'd seen it before, so it didn't much interest him. Instead, what was on his mind, was a question he'd been postulating ever since he found out Cas was an angel. Only now, once they had confessed their feelings and started into their relationship, did he finally have the courage to ask.

 

He turns around, which is risky business on a couch. He almost falls off the side, and would have, if not for Cas's arm wrapping firmly around his waist. He breathes out a sigh of relief as he's pulled up against the angel's chest.

 

“Hey Cas?” He mumbles, shifting uncomfortably. He was a little embarrassed at his question. “Do your angel wings, like, feel good when they're touched? I mean, can you... You know, _pop your top,_ from somebody doing that?”

 

Castiel's eyebrows knit together as he looks down at the demon pressed against his chest. “I suppose, if somebody were to use that method. It would be highly impractical though, as it wouldn't give the instigator any pleasure themselves, other than a pleasant tingling where they touched. It would make nice foreplay, though. I suppose.” Cas mumbles. Dean nods his head. He's itching to try it out, but he doesn't want to push for anything. Cas being comfortable is his first priority.

 

Cas sees that Dean wants to, though. He's not stupid, and the demon is effectively pouting. Castiel knows that showing his wings, let alone letting Dean touch them, will be the greatest sign of trust he's ever given anybody. Not that Dean will know, but it will still have meaning to Castiel. Despite this, he thinks he's ready for it. If Dean can still love him even through the demonization of his soul, well, Cas could trust him.

 

So, he takes a (slightly shaky) breath. “Would you like to try?”

 

Dean's eyes light up like a kid on Christmas morning. He nods his head, and Cas feels a little burst of pride. He has the ability to make Dean this excited; him and him alone. Had ANY other angel offered to show Dean their wings, Dean would have replied with a curt, “Fuck off”.

 

Castiel leans forward and focuses his energy on dragging his wings forward, out of the other dimension. They slowly materialize before Dean's eyes, a large, white pair of fluffy, feathery wings that almost entirely shield his view of the rest of the room. Since they are, in fact, in the bunker, that makes them at least twenty foot tall, on either side. Dean hardly notices when Cas's other wing settles down and decides to sneak underneath his body. He's no longer supported by the couch, but by the large, beautiful wings, sizzling and sparking with heavenly energy. Everywhere Dean touches them, he feels this weird buzzing sensation. It's not bad, but he wouldn't say it's good, either.

 

Of course, underneath the buzzing sensation is the amazing, fluffy feathers. Dean thinks they're the softest thing to ever caress his skin; light and airy. They feel as though they were made from clouds and suede and love itself.

 

Dean doesn't think about the sexual implications of what he does next, because _holy Mary mother of Christ Cas's wings were right there in front of him,_ but the idea is still there, in his subconscious.

 

He lifts a hand, very gently running his finger-tips over one of the wings. The feathers he picks are quite near to Castiel himself, and Dean has touched the very top of his actual flight feathers. The touch is cool and feels powerful, like everything about Castiel does. Dean thinks that he likes it more than he should.

 

And then, Cas _shudders._ Like nothing Dean's seen the angel do before. His entire body quakes, his eyes shut, his head tilts back with the suddenness of it. Dean feels a gentle buck against his hand, and realizes that Cas's wing has literally _begged_ to be touched more. A small smirk forms on his face as he slowly and gently pulls his hand away.

 

“So, do I have the same wing thing as you? Or something else?” Dean questions. Of course, he's never seen a demon's wings, (doesn't really even know that they have them, but hey, worth being wrong once to get the info) but he thinks they'd be neat. Maybe something Cas would want to touch, so Dean could return the favor?

 

“Well, not exactly.” Cas says, after he's had a couple of seconds to cool down. His wings flutter out behind him as he speaks, as if getting settled into the real world. “Your horns can be sensitive, but I'm not sure whether that means pleasure or pain.”

 

“Then, would you like to try?” Dean offers, a parody of Cas's earlier words. Cas, instead of looking excited, looks wary. Dean feels a little bit upset by the development.

 

“Dean, do you realize how much trust you would be putting in me?” Cas asks, in a hushed tone. Dean feels a little better about the lack of excitement as his chin raises up to look Cas in the eyes again. Cas is giving him the look that says, 'I'm being serious, this is something we need to consider'. “Before I allow you to do this, I have to be sure you understand. The level of intimacy and trust you would be displaying would be far beyond anything we've done before.”

 

Dean processes this slowly. So, he has to trust Cas to let the guy get at his horns. Well, that's already accomplished. There was nobody else in the world, (except for Sam, but they were brothers) that he trusted more than Castiel. Whatever this step meant, Dean was ready for it. He wanted to offer all of himself to Cas, in every way possible. “I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't sure.”

 

Cas nods, and his face is cautious with giving away how he feels about Dean's compliance. He glances up to the top of Dean's head and back down to his eyes, and Dean realizes that he should probably do something at this point. He's not sure how to show his horns, but hey, he has instincts. So, he closed his eyes, brow furrowing in concentration, and a light shimmering sensation comes from above his head.

 

It's like having two more, immobile arms, attached to his upper forehead. He feels them there, the weight of them something that's all together new and familiar at the same time. They start off going straight up, but end up seductively taking on a slight curve towards the tips. They're about seven inches in length, and Dean thinks that demons probably measure their horns with rulers in the locker room, instead of their dicks. Because honestly, he feels pretty freaking proud of these things.

 

Cas's eyes are glued to them, like they're the most fascinating thing he's ever seen. Dean can't help but squirm a little bit under all the observation, but he keeps quiet. Finally, after what feels like forever, Cas raises a shaking hand towards them.

 

His hand gently caresses Dean's left horn, and Dean lets out a growl that's absolutely _feral._ Not because it felt bad. No, even though Cas felt the need to pull away and check to make sure, Dean was in heaven.

 

Because Castiel's fingers on his horn had about twice the potency of a hand job, and he was already hardening in his pants. As he felt the pressure leave, he let out a low whine, opening his now black eyes to stare into Castiel's oceans of blue. “Oh god, please, that felt good.”

 

Dean had never been one for begging, but he would, for this. Oh, would he. Castiel had never been one to refuse him. His hand slowly went back up to Dean's horn, placing a finger along the base. Slowly, ever so slowly, he trailed it along, lightly applying pressure.

 

Dean bucked his hips into Castiel's. He _literally couldn't help himself,_ it was the best thing he had ever felt. He wildly sought a place to find purchase, something to hold onto, and his fingers somehow ended up in Castiel's wings, wrapped around a hand full of feathers.

 

Cas's hand wrapped fully around Dean's demon horn as he felt Dean's fingers burrow into his feathers. This time, when Dean bucked, he brought their aching cocks together, thinly veiled through fabric, and they gave twin hisses at the sensation.

 

The idea clicks in both of their heads at the same time.

 

“Wanna see who can get who to cum first?” Dean proposes, tightening his grip on the angel's feathers. Cas gives another low groan, and retaliates by twisting the hand wrapped around Dean's horn, causing Dean to shut his eyes tightly and buck again. He leans forward, until his hot breath is ghosting on Dean's ear.

 

“You're on.”

 

Suddenly, their lips are connected. Castiel is slowly, _painfully_ slowly, pumping Dean's horn, and Dean thinks he might cum in his pants like a fucking teenager, it's so good. He's running his hands through the angel's feathers, listening to the beautiful moans Cas gives off against his lips, bucking his hips in time with their sloppy rhythm.

 

Their lips part with a wet pop and Dean leans forward to attach Castiel's neck, forcing Cas's hand to stop its work while he licks and nibbles at the tender skin. His fingers rake deeper and deeper into Castiel's wings, and he can literally feel Cas's dick twitch against his own. His moans are beautiful, the most beautiful thing Dean had ever heard, and he cherished every single one of them. As he leaned back, Castiel's hand attacked his horns with a vengeance, pumping up and down and up and down and twisting, and Dean's squirming and moaning and clawing at his feathers in no time.

 

Cas is hard and heavy, and he curls his unused wing upward, body trembling from Dean's actions, to free the arm that had been wrapped around his partner. He worked his hand down between them, grasping his pants and quickly working the button and zipper open, freeing his cock. Once he was finished with himself, his hand went forward to free Dean from his own confines, and the demon let out a long moan as their cocks finally glided against one another, slicked by sweat and precum.

 

“You're so big and beautiful,” Cas mutters, returning his hand back up. Instead of resuming its place holding Dean against him, (as his angel wing was now more than capable of handling) it wrapped around his other horn, and Dean felt his dick give a dry throb. He bit his lip hard, fingers almost violently pulling and tugging at Castiel's wings as his hips worked faster, rubbing up against his angel.

 

Dean feels like he's about to explode, and he can't even remember why he was supposed to be holding back anymore. All he can focus on is the sensation of Cas's hands all over his horns, his dick throbbing, his body hot, the sound of his angel's moans as he runs his hands through his feathers... It's all intoxicating to Dean, and he thinks he's never felt so alive as he does now.

 

“You're so eager for this, Dean,” Cas pants out. That really isn't fair, because he's red and swollen, his wings are shaking, he's rutting up against Dean with just as much enthusiasm, and even the _though_ of Dean this out of control would make him throb in his pants, let alone seeing this.

 

Dean realizes then that somehow, he has a tail. He only comes to the full realization of what this means once it's situated firmly around their members, pushing them together and creating a tight ring for both of them to thrust into. It's made of scales and the end is weirdly pointy, but it somehow still manages to feel soft.

 

Suddenly, all of it feels like too much to take. Dean is red and swollen and he can feel his heart beat throbbing, the sensation of Castiel's feathers sending tingles through his entire body now, his horns desperately rutting against Cas's hand like he had never wanted anything more in his life. He manages to hang on, quickening his pace, leaning forward and violently shoving his tongue in Castiel's mouth.

 

Cas breaks the kiss, and Dean is confused. That is, until Castiel's mouth moves upwards.

 

Cas licks a stripe across Dean's horn, and suddenly, he's cumming.

 

It feels like a very small fireworks show of pleasure was just set off inside his body; he feels _way too freaking good,_ and cum is splattered across both of their clothed stomachs, his dick pumping seemingly never ending sprays of white. About halfway through, Cas joined in, letting a groan into Dean's shoulder as he came.

 

When both were done, they just lay there, embracing each other's warm company. Dean gave off a huff of satisfaction; that was his best orgasm in years.

 

“I won.” Castiel gloated. Somehow, Dean couldn't find it in him to think that this was a bad thing.

 

“God I love you.” He blurted out, spur of the moment. There was a small silence, and Dean tensed up, uncertain of the answer he would receive.

 

“I love you, too.” Cas assured, nuzzling his horns again. Dean gave a sharp hiss; even though he wasn't going to be able to get hard again for another twenty minutes, it still felt damn good. Cas snapped his fingers, leaving them both cleaned up and back in their pants. “Now go to sleep.”

 

Dean didn't argue that. Because, after all, how many demons would get to say they had fallen asleep literally laying in the wings of an angel?

 


End file.
